Why I Hate Gym Rewritten
by Masked Revenge
Summary: Takes place when Danny is fighting Taskmaster and is hurt more than they thought. It's not much, but just something I wanted to write for fun.
1. Attacked

**Takes place during "Why I Hate Gym" when Danny is fighting Taskmaster, but rewritten.**

"Who taught you-that move?" Danny asked, having just been kicked in the head by Taskmaster. He could have sworn he saw his own chi in Taskmaster, and when he did, he started to feel weaker. As if Taskmaster took something from him. "You did. These too." Taskmaster said, throwing his arms out for a hit, but Danny blocked him. So Taskmaster punched the kid in the stomach twice then threw him into the lockers behind them.

When he did, Danny hit his head on one of the locks of the lockers, then fell to the floor. He got up quickly and raised his glowing fist for a punch. He ran towards his enemy, but when he jumped, Taskmaster hit him the the chest and threw him to the floor. The last thing he heard was "You're a good kid, but not the one I'm looking for." Then, his world when dark.

* * *

"We need to go find Danny." Tiger said, once they had freed Coulson. "Go, I'll keep a look out for anyone else who might still be here." Coulson said as the two superheros ran off.

First they checked all the classrooms, then the detention room. They were all trashed, but no Danny. Then they checked all the halls. They split up and searched the hallways. It was a wild goose chase, or so they thought. Soon, Spider man saw a dent in the lockers then heard a noise, it sounded like sort of a whisper-yell.

"-Spider-man...Peter..."

It sounded like it was coming from behind him.

He looked, there was nothing there. "...down-here..." It said.

Spider man leaned down and started to feel around. He felt ridiculous, until his hand hit something, it hit...air? He felt around, it felt like a big lump. He kept feeling around until his hands hit a tiny bump on the bigger bump, not thinking, he pressed it.

Immediately it flashed and Danny was revealed. It was a cloaking device, to make sure that Danny stayed hidden. Taskmaster was probably behind it.

Danny didn't look too good. His eyes were closed, his hair and clothes were messy and torn. And he had bruises and cuts on his face and body.

"Danny!...-Tiger, get over here, quick. I'm in the north hallway." Spider man said, pulling out his communicator. "On it. I'll be there in a second." Tiger's voice said over the little device.

"Danny, get up!" Spider man said, shaking his friend. "Danny!" Tiger yelled from across the hall, running towards the two boys.

As soon as Tiger's hand landed on Danny's arm, he started to wake up. His eyes flickered open and he tried to scoot back, scared of who was with him.

"Danny, Danny. It's okay. It's just us. Peter and Alya." Spider man said, lifting his mask, and Tiger did the same. "Danny...What happened?" Peter said, worried that Taskmaster might have done more damage than they thought. "Taskmas-ter. He copied...my moves." Danny grunted.

"Coulsin was right," Peter said, knowing that it would take a very skilled worrier to copy Danny's moves. He pulled his mask back down looking at his partner. Tiger looked up at the ceiling, feeling defeated…until she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. "Wait! The S.H.E.L.D cameras." Tiger said, pointing up to one of the security cameras in the corner of the far wall. "They caught _everything_ " Tiger said.

Once Spider man understood, he jumped up to the wall and used his webbing to detach the camera from the wall. He jumped back down to the ground and made a pouch out of his webs. He put the camera in the pocket and focused on getting Danny to the S.H.E.L.D Helicarrier.

Tiger helped get Danny on Spider man's back, and they raced out to the courtyard where S.H.E.L.D was waiting. "What took you so-" Coulson started, until he saw who Spider man was holding.

"Get him on the Helicarrier, quick. Make sure everyone is safe, we don't know where Taskmaster escaped to." Coulson said, like a captain. Once they got Danny into the Sick Bay, Tiger and Spider man informed Power man and Nova about what had happened.

Then Spider man brought out the camera. "I still can't figure out how to hack into it's memory drive..." Spider man said, before Fury took the little device out of his hands, and stuck it into a big monitor and started to hack it.

It took a little while, but finally they were able to see everything that had happened in front of the cameras. They watched every last detail a million times.

"Who taught you-that move?"

Spider man hated watching his friend get beat over and over again, but if they were going to find out how to help Danny and get any clues as to where Taskmaster might have gone, it was in the video.

They watched it again.

This time Spider man noticed that when Taskmaster kicked Danny in the head, Danny's chi was 'copied' by Taskmaster. "I thought he could only copy _moves_?" Spider man blurted out. "Correct." Fury said, shortly. "Then why does it look like Taskmaster copied Danny's chi, too?" Spider man pointed out, pausing the video at that moment.

From the camera's angle, you could basically only see the tops of their heads, but Taskmaster had a blue light in front of him just as he was about to kick Danny. The blue light looked like Danny. His chi.

"Is it possible that Taskmaster _took_ Danny's chi?" Spider man asked, feeling ridiculous for suggesting it. "Of course…" Fury said, before Spider man walked up to the screen and pointed to where he was looking then Fury stopped and stared.

"Scan Danny, Spider man might be on to something." Fury ordered. Soon, they were all in the Sick Bay crowded around the boy.

* * *

"What's the report?" Tiger asked when Fury walked into the room. "He's got two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a million bruises and cuts. Taskmaster copied his moves, and used his own techniques against him." Fury reported, "But we have to wait until he wakes up to do anything else." He finished.

"Why? Can't you set everything right now so it doesn't hurt as much when he does wake up?" Nova asked. Peter tried not to roll his eyes, didn't Nova know anything? "Because if we set his ribs while he is asleep, we could risk injuring something else, and not even know about it." Spider man said, walking towards Fury.

"Plus, it would hurt way too much. We just can't." Fury said, shrugging and walking out of the room. "We need you to step back" a nurse said, grabbing Nova, Spider man, Power man and White Tiger by the shoulders and pulling them back a ways.

Then two more nurses came in and helped the first one. Two of them cleaned and wrapped all of Danny's bruises and cuts and the last nurse set and wrapped Danny's wrist.

"Danny's a fighter, he'll be fine" Tiger said to herself, pacing in her dorm. They had all piled into White Tiger's room, just for each other's company. "Heck yeah, he's a fighter. He survived a fight with Taskmaster with only a few scratches..." Power man said. "More or less" He finished.

Just then the door opened and one of the nurses walked in.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey, so if you've read any of my other stories, you would know that I love to incorporate others in my stories. That is why I am putting up this Request page...You can either leave a review or PM me a request for a story about Ultimate Spider-man. Just know that I am only going to pick requests that grab my interest... So PLEASE don't hate me if I don't do your request. I'll try my best to do as many as I can, but I am only human.** ***Hint...I love stories that focus mostly on Danny Rand/Iron Fist...*** **:D**


End file.
